fancharacterworldfandomcom-20200213-history
Shela the Wolf
Shela is the leader of the Southern Freedom fighters, and clone of Shadow. She is stubborn and doesn't get along with others easily, but is determined to fight for Mobius and the universe, in part because she wants to prove that she is not the failure the scientists at the ARK deemed her to be. History Shela was created in the ARK, along with Shadow, in a attempt to clone him. Recognizing the attempt as failed, the scientists disregarded her. She discovered that she had a nack for technology and hand to hand combat, as she trained herself since she was seen as a failure. When the ARK was attacked, she was sent to Earth with Shadow, and her clone Jade, although she did not know Jade existed at the time. She woke up suddenly about fifty years later when her capsule malfunctioned and ceased to hold her in a catatomic state. Realizing that she was underground somewhere on the southern part of the planet, Shela ventured out only to realize that the world above was in turmoil, witnessing the start of the Robotnik War Saving Inferno Having instincts to fight, she plowed her way mindlessly through the SWATbots. Studying her surroundings, she learned that an ego maniac, Robotnik, was the one attacking and that he was capturing Mobians, the natives to the planet and basis of her design, and robotizing them. She witnessed a young orange hedgehog get captured, she determined to save him, although her gut instinct was to leave him. After she attacked the robots and destroyed the Robotizer that was located there, she discovered that the young hedgehog, Inferno, was full of himself and believed that he indirectly defeated the SWATbots because they were afraid of him and his fire powers. Shela left, hoping that he would go away, but instead he stuck to her like glue, blabbing on about the current situation of Mobius. Because of him, though, Shela got the idea to start a group of Freedom Fighters here, because the area was unprotected. Founding the Southern Freedom Fighters With Inferno (who has convinced himself that this was his idea...) she ventured around the area, rescuing townspeople and searching for possible recruits. On the journey, he eventually found out about Shela's past. Unfortunately, he was not the type to let it go. The first recruit she found was a cat who she found cornered by an advanced SWATbot that could roboticize with a touch. She jumped in and destroyed the robot, but it had already roboticized several parts of the cat's body. Although she was disoreinted at first, she introduced herself as Leah and joined the newly formed team, eager to avenge her mother's disappearence. They set up a base in a forest, underground. (It is was mainly constructed by Shela and Leah, though...) Rise of Krena After the main shock of the war died down, mainly due to the formation of the Knothole Freedom Fighters, Robotnik gradually moved out of the area. However, a blue-skinned humanoid appeared and created a base, claiming the area her territory. She revealed herself to be Krena, Robotnik's ex-wife. While attacking her forces, a female wolf appeared and attacked along side them in the shadows. Although her motives to attack were unclear, the wolf's telekinetic ability proved useful in defeating Krena's forces. Shela invited her, who's name was Lysha, into the team. Having no where to go because of Krena's attack on her home, she joined. Later on, they followed Krena to the Northern Tundra, in her attempt to use the area as a start to freezing the planet over. Since they were not used to the area, Shela befriended a polar bear named Al, and he helped them navigate through the area. After defeating her, Al seeked to join the team, eager to be able to help make a difference. Shela accepted his request, because his advanced knowledge of computers exceeded hers, making him valuable to the team. Meeting the Knothole Freedom Fighters and Chaotix After Robotnik was defeated, and Eggman came to power, freedom fighters were able to move around more. When the Knothole Freedom Fighters followed one of Krena's probes down to the southern part of Mobius, Inferno failed to recognize them and mistaked them for "Krena's goons". Since they did not know Inferno either, they proceeded to fight him, forcing Shela and the others to come to his aid. After she stopped the fighting and apologized for Inferno's actions, she offered them the information they had on Krena, who no one else really knew about, and to help them chase her down. After be-friending the Knothole Freedoms, she and the team eventually met up with the Chaotix. The Meterex When the Meterex attacked Mobius and stole their planet egg and the chaos emeralds, although Sonic scattered the emeralds before Dark Oak took them too, she and the Southern Freedom Fighters, the Freedom Fighter, Chaotix, Team Dark, and Cosmo set out in the Blue Typhoon, Tail's pet project, to go hunt them down, although they did not know much at the time. Then, she became more exposed to the rest of the universe, since they also made it their mission to return all of the planet eggs. It was also during this time that it was revealed to all of the passengers that she was Shadow's clone, when her inhibitor pendant was ripped off Dark Oak, who knew what it effects would be since he had been allies with Black Doom. Unable to control herself, she leaked chaos energy, pushing her friends back. Shadow was the one who got the pendant back to her, since he was one of the only ones who knew the cause of the problem and the only one who could get to her. Jake and Barinia While pursuing the Meterex, they stopped at many planets, one being Barinia. Barinia was being oppressed by the Dark Tribe, an ancient group of beings of pure darkness, or dark matter. With the aid of the prince, Jake the Wolf, they helped Barinia and drove out the Dark Tribians, unaware of the major threat they would be in the future. The queen discovered Jake's involvement, and was angry with the heroes for "disrupting the system". Even though his mother desperately wanted him to marry nobility and despised her and her friends, Jake and Shela fell for each other, although she hated to admit it. Defeating the Meterex They eventually chased down the Meterex to the middle of space, and had collected all of the chaos emeralds. Ready to excecute their plan, the Meterex merged the planet eggs, and Dark Oak, Black Narcissus, and Pale Bay Leaf used it's power to evolve themselves into giant, dragon-like, creatures. Using the chaos emeralds, Sonic, Shadow, Gem, and Shela entered their super form and attacked the three Meterex leaders, while the rest fought the rest of the Meterex. She neutralized Black Narcissus, while Gem took down Pale Bay Leaf and Sonic and Shadow faced Dark Oak. When she and Gem defeated their oppenents, they raced to help Sonic and Shadow, because Dark Oak proved to be more powerful than the rest. Sonic tried to make the final blow with the rest of his power, but Shadow knocked him out and flung him out of the way. He then removed his inhibitor rings to defeat him. Shadow succeeded, but drained he nearly fell into the depths of space, but Shela caught him and took him back to the safety of the Blue Typhoon. The mass of planet eggs, nearly the size of a planet, then became unstable, threatening to clear the entire region of space. Cosmo then entered her own super form and sacrificed herself to release the Meterex's bond between all of the planet eggs. She succeeded and all of the planet eggs returned to their respective planet. Time Crisis When Krena collaborated with Bobby and Vanessa, using a weopon powered by Vanessa to rip up the timestream, Shela, along with other freedom fighters and the Chaotix, was sucked into a black hole and sent through time and space. Category:Hero Category:Sonic Heroes